


Envy and Understanding

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [463]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Demons, Fallen Angels, Gen, Pre-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: If someday she can no longer be a fallen angel and demon, she will gladly become one of the protectors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 October 2016  
> Word Count: 124  
> Prompt: agree  
> Summary: If someday she can no longer be a fallen angel and demon, she will gladly become one of the protectors.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really don't know where this one came from, but I like what it became. Clearly I need to work with Vassago a little more.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

They have some of the most fascinating energy she's ever encountered in another being. She can't quite say that they're of her kind, but they aren't exactly animals either. She is in touch with what would be considered their baser instincts and urges. She enjoys when they take off in pursuit of their quarry. Once someone is marked as their prey, there is no escape, no last second reprieve. The elegant destruction they create is a movie she could watch for eternity and never get tired of it. The sounds of their victims' terrified cries and dying breaths sends a thrill down her spine. If someday she can no longer be a fallen angel and demon, she will gladly become one of the protectors.


End file.
